


Trolls

by Aquatics



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: Sven muses on Trolls.





	Trolls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chillydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/gifts).



There are trolls. There were always trolls. How could the humans miss this? Sven rolls his eyes. The humans should be happy that they aren’t large trolls, because Weseltonian trolls ask stupid questions with even stupider answers.   
  
Oh god, they’re _dancing_ \- So much for ‘dignified call of the mountain king.’ Have they been invaded by Weselton? Sven’s eyes narrow, because there are few questions stupider than ‘ _Why didn’t you tell us about your girlfriend?_ ’ Kristoff is blushing like a lingonberry. This isn’t saying much, because Kristoff blushes at the idea of buttons on a skirt. (Actually, that says everything.)


End file.
